The Baby
by Larien Surion
Summary: This is a story about Faize's beginnings. Mostly original characters, but I tried.


The Baby

This is a fanfiction based about 18-19 years before the Last Hope, and really has nothing to do with the storyline of the game. This is what I think happens when Eldarians go to have children. Also, I don't own Star Ocean. Square Enix and tri-Ace do.

He couldn't believe the letter. After the miracle of twin Eldarians three years ago, he and his wife were being allowed the chance at another child. The letter said that they were to be at the breeding facility the next day at noon to select the tank and gender of their new baby.

Fade turned to his wife, who, by all natural standards, was sterile. "Glory, guess what?"

"What is it, Fade?" she asked. She held Signal on her hip, while the other girl, Heart, tugged at her apron.

"We're being allowed to try again." he said, showing her the letter.

Glory smiled. "So, we can try giving these two a brother this time?" She knew her comment had some weight behind it. For the last two years they had been granted a chance to try, but every time it came down to the 'birth', their sons had died for some reason. Each time, it had been determined that their bone structure was too light, and they had literally crushed themselves to death.

"If that's what you want, Glory, dear. We can try for a son again."

The doctors looked at Fade and Glory. "Are you sure you want to try again for a son?"

Glory nodded. "We're willing to pay the extra for added vitamins to be added to his growth formula."

"The baby would need it if he were to survive." said one doctor. "Have you selected the tank?"

"This one." said Fade. It was the same tank his dear daughters had been born in. "Our son will grow here."

"Very well. We'll inform you when he's big enough to actually be seen."

Fade took Glory's hand, knowing that her decision to try one last time for a boy was also depleting everything she'd saved up to try and keep the boy alive.

He was tiny when they first got to see him, maybe only the size of their hands. His little feet moved every so often, and even at the size he was, he moved his arms, too.

Glory watched him, a smile on her face. She and Fade both had green eyes, so it was a given that the baby would have them, too. The question was hair. Her's was a vibrant gold, while Fade had a more redish color. Somewhere in their genetics was blue for both sides, which was why the girls had blue hair.

Things started to worry Glory when the baby reached the thirty-week mark. He stopped moving as much, sufficing to turn around in the sac or suck his thumb.

"Doctor, is something wrong with the baby?" she asked.

The doctor checked the monitor readouts. "Nothing's wrong, Glory." he said.

"But he's only thirty weeks, and he doesn't move much anymore."

The doctor put a hand on her shoulder. "Glory, that is because you have a little symbologist growing in there."

Symoblogy. A trait Fade carried, but Glory didn't. It had passed to their son. She placed her hand on the semi-soft sac, touching the child's head. He moved slightly, as though snuggling her.

"Fade." she said, going to join her husband in the lounge where the girls were playing.

"Yes, Glory, dear?"

"What are we going to call him?"

"Hope." said Signal.

"Has his hair-color been determined, yet?" Fade asked. He finished brushing Heart's hair.

"No. They said it's too light to tell through the sac. He'll have to be born, first." She sighed. "I want to call him Sheifa."

"Sheifa? After your father?"

Glory nodded. "It would be a good name for him."

"Hmm." Fade thought. "Well, if he has your hair color, he'll be Sheifa. If it's my hair color, Penance."

"What do you two think?" asked Glory.

Signal giggled. "I like the names." she said.

"What about you, Heart?"

The little girl sat there. It wasn't Symbology or anything that made Heart unique. It was the fact that she could be so dead accurate on things, even if it happened years later. She had quite accurately predicted the scar that now graced Fade's face.

"Green." she said. "With purple eyes that turn red. He'll be Faize, and he will spell the destruction of our fleet."

Glory looked at Fade. What were they to do?

It was thirty-nine weeks when he began to press against the opening to get out. It was tradition that if the child tried to get out early to let them, so Fade and Glory were called. Together, they watched their son come into the world.

All was silent as he lay there. And then, he cried. His little red face wrinkled as he cried, getting his first lungful of air. Glory picked him up and gently dried him, drying his hair last. She gasped, then looked up at Fade.

"What is it?" Fade asked.

"Green." she said, pulling the towel back. "It's green."

Fade gently took the baby. "Well, green is made from yellow and blue, so you win. It's Faize Sheifa."

"Faize Sheifa Beleth." said Glory. "But, he hasn't opened his eyes."

Little Faize yawned, then blinked at them, his eyes barely open. But it was true to Heart's prediction. They were purple, a beautiful amethyst color that glittered. He stuck his tongue out, then began to cry again.

Fade gave him his bottle, and Faize took to it right away, sucking the bottle dry. But his eyes opened wide, letting his parents see their color. He seemed confused by the mix of emotions going on around him, and sucked his thumb.

"Fade and Glory Beleth?" asked one of the doctors.

"That's us."

"We heard of your daughter's prediction." the doctor said. "We need to assess the child."

"But he's just a baby." said Glory. She cried as tiny little Faize was taken from them. Fade held her close as they watched the doors close on their son.

Three days later, Glory died, a heartbroken woman. She was buried with the rest of her family, near a lake.

Because he was now a single father, Fade lost his two daughters, both being turned over to his brother for care. Alone without his family, Fade returned to active duty as a military officer, and quickly rose in rank.

Thirteen years later, an emerald-haired cadet was introduced to his team. Cheerful and helpful, the boy left a unique impression on everyone, especially the captain. For the name the child bore on his tag said 'Cadet Faize Sheifa Beleth'. This was his long-lost son.


End file.
